La historia del caballero santo
by KuroganeNoLoke
Summary: El verdadero significado de esta historia yace en la manera en el que el protagonista Edwyn vive su vida. Su orgullosa forma de vida le queda sin dudas perfecta a un protagonista,Sin embargo... ¡¿Porque toda la atención de centró en Edward! *eleva la voz* Es porque Edward existió, es por eso de Edward... revis: elliot ya callate! *dedicado a mi pequeña onechan


_**ciaosu lectores! hace tiempo que no escribía nada pero esta vez vine con pandora hearts! lo hize por el omake 7 oh lacie que cosa mas gfraciosa jojojo RevisKurogane lo aprueba! el formato es mas sencillo ya que es para que mi onechan lo entienda kukuku asi que este fic se lo dedico a mi onechan y nakama Ana Lia Azusa Guerra Phantomhive etcetc(? sin mas cosas que empieze!**_

_***se abre un telón imaginario*(?**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-La historia del caballero santo-**_

**Elliot**_**: **__El verdadero significado de esta historia yace en la manera en el que el protagonista Edwyn vive su vida._

_Su orgullosa forma de vida le queda sin dudas perfecta a un protagonista, _

_Sin embargo... ¡¿Porque toda la atención de centró en Edward?! *eleva la voz* Es porque Edward rxistió, es por eso de Edward..._

_._

_**Detrás**_**_ aparece Leo vestido normalmente con su uniforme interrumpiendo a Elliot._**

**_._**

**Leo: ** _Me disculpo por el jaleo de mi amo, _

**Elliot:**_ ¡Sigo aquí!_

_._

**_Se ve un Leo sacudiendo una pizarra dentro de una biblioteca._**

**_._**

**Leo: ** _Bien escuchen! La historia del caballero santo está por comenzar_

**Elliot y Oz: **_¡YAY!_

**Elliot:** ¡Sólo apúrate y comienza!

**Oz**: ¡Ya no puedo esperar!

.

**Se ven imágenes de acuerdo a la historia y un Leo relatando el libro.**

.

Leo**:** **Esta historia es sobre un amo elegante de la familia de un Vizconde llamado Edwyn quien, junto a su sirviente Edward, se apoderan del mundo.**

**Edwyn conoció a Edward por casualidad. Se apoyaron mutuamente a pesar de sus diferencias y vivieron juntos como amo y sirviente. **

**.**

**Oz**: Un corazón que no teme ser herido ¿No es igual a mi encanto?

**Elliot**: AHH! Mocoso ruidoso!

**Oz**: ¿Que dices? ¿No es esto lo mejor?

.

Leo: **Luego, muchas cosas pasaron, y Edward murió mientras trataba de proteger a su amo,**

**.**

**Elliot**: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso fue rápido!

**Oz**: ¡E-espera! ¡Aún no llego a ese punto!

**Elliot**: Si eres un fan, entonces léelo

.

Leo: **Habiendo aceptado la muerte de Edward, Edwyn juró empuñando su espada,**

Elliot: **¡Cargaré con todos sus deseos y con su destino sobre mis hombros!**

Leo:** Edwyn cortó su cabello como muestra de respeto hacia la muerte de Edward. De alguna manera, esto hizo llorar a las mujeres y les hizo cambiar su opinión de él, ¡Así es! Este era el nacimiento de la vida de Edwyn.**

**.**

**Elliot:** ¡¿Uh?! Nunca escuché eso

.

Leo: **Sin embargo, esos días de felicidad no duraron mucho.**

**Una vez, fue engañado por una mujer casada y se tuvo que enfrentar a su esposo, **

**.**

Elliot y Oz: ¿¡Qué!?

.

Leo:** Una vez, un poco después, Edward fue acosado por una chica a la que una vez abandonó, Eventualmente ella le engañó para casarse, **

**.**

Elliot y Oz: ¡¿HUH?!

.

Leo: **Se convirtió en un indigente vagabundo como resultado de ello, Edwyn si que cargo con un gran peso, **

**.**

Elliot: ¡Estas son puras tonterías!

.

Leo: **¿Llegará el día que complete su rol como caballero santo? La historia del caballero santo , una emocionante serie en publicación, ¡Esperamos en nuevo capítulo!**

**.**

* * *

_Historia sola:_

**Esta historia es sobre un amo elegante de la familia de un Vizconde llamado Edwyn quien, junto a su sirviente Edward, se apoderan del mundo.**

**Edwyn conoció a Edward por casualidad. Se apoyaron mutuamente a pesar de sus diferencias y vivieron juntos como amo y sirviente.**

******Luego, muchas cosas pasaron, y Edward murió mientras trataba de proteger a su amo,**

**Habiendo aceptado la muerte de Edward, Edwyn juró empuñando su espada,**

**"¡Cargaré con todos sus deseos y con su destino sobre mis hombros!"**

**Edwyn cortó su cabello como muestra de respeto hacia la muerte de Edward. De alguna manera, esto hizo llorar a las mujeres y les hizo cambiar su opinión de él, ¡Así es! Este era el nacimiento de la vida de Edwyn.**

**Sin embargo, esos días de felicidad no duraron mucho.**

**Una vez, fue engañado por una mujer casada y se tuvo que enfrentar a su esposo,**

******Una vez, un poco después, Edward fue acosado por una chica a la que una vez abandonó, Eventualmente ella le engañó para casarse,**

**Se convirtió en un indigente vagabundo como resultado de ello, Edwyn si que cargo con un gran peso,**

**¿Llegará el día que complete su rol como caballero santo? La historia del caballero santo , una emocionante serie en publicación, ¡Esperamos en nuevo capítulo!**

* * *

.

alfinal quedo como vagabundo lol

lololo el fin de esta historia era hacer reir a mi onechan Ana lia ! oh yeah se que te reiras! y si no lo haces te ordeno que la leas! y la disfrutaras porque revis lo dice!(?

espero continuar escribiendo fanfics de pandora! hasta la proxima amados lectores!


End file.
